Complications
by JackieHyde
Summary: Hyde and Jackie are back together but their lives are about to get very complicated. Set in future. Sequel to "Separate Paths" Please read and review. Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70's Show or any of its characters. Just a fan with very little money.  
  
THREE MONTHS AFTER "SEPARATE PATHS"  
Jackie sat in her office finally having a moment to herself after a very hectic day. The ER had been extremely busy due to "Full Moon Madness". Normally Jackie didn't believe in that kind of a superstitious stuff but after working in Chicago's busiest hospital for three years she had definitely seen a pattern. Kenosha General was a much slower paced hospital and didn't have nearly as many people coming in but sometimes they did get an influx of patients that appeared to come from nowhere. Jackie missed the fast pace but had gotten used to the more laid back E.R she was working at now. Gradually her co-workers had begun to ease up on their dislike of her and were beginning to come around. She was the supervisor of about 17 nurses and she was finally getting them into the team work philosophy that she was used to in Chicago.  
  
While professionally things seemed to be improving her personal life was another matter. She and Steven were back together but she was still holding parts of herself back. It was almost like somewhere along the way she and Steven had switched places. He was now being extremely open about his feeling for her and putting it all out there and now she was being fairly closed off and cautious. Recently they had gotten into a fight where he had basically insinuated that she was punishing him for his past mistakes. Maybe she was, but it wasn't intentional. She just couldn't help it. She had worn her heart on her sleeve for most of her life. What had it ever brought her? Devastation, betrayal, and abandonment. Every major relationship she had even been in had ended in utter disaster. Jackie knew that this time it had to be different. She knew she wasn't strong enough to go through another heartbreak.  
  
Another huge complication was now making Jackie a nervous wreck. She was 12 weeks pregnant. She had gotten pregnant during her and Steven's first night back together. She had gone off the pill several weeks prior to her moving back to Wisconsin due to her breakup with Aaron and thought there would be no need to be on any form of birth control for quite awhile. What she hadn't counted on was Steven pushing his way back into her life and creating total chaos.  
  
That first night together they had been so caught up in the moment neither had even thought about birth control. The next day Jackie calculated her cycle in her head and knew that it was extremely likely that she had gotten pregnant the night before. So when she had sent her blood sample to the hospital lab it was no big surprise when it came back positive.  
  
On top of everything else she had been extremely worried about having another miscarriage. She knew chances were slim and that her previous miscarriage had more than likely only been a fluke but she couldn't help but worry. After all in her profession she had encountered many women who had miscarriage after miscarriage for no apparent reason. Now that she was 12 weeks pregnant she was pretty much out of any danger of having a miscarriage. She had a an appointment with Donna's OB this coming Friday and hopefully the Doctor would be able to clear up any lingering worries she still had. Donna and Eric had announced several weeks ago that they were expecting a baby in February and were extremely thrilled since they had been trying for awhile. Donna was the only one who knew about Jackie's pregnancy. Jackie just hoped she kept this secret better than the other one.  
  
She had every intention of telling Steven about the baby but she was just feeling extremely overwhelmed. Now that the threat of another miscarriage was almost out of the way she was trying to work up her courage to tell him. She knew he wouldn't be mad or anything, actually she was more afraid that he would push for them to get married, something she wasn't ready for, baby or no baby.  
  
Over the last few weeks he had been pushing for them to live together and she could tell that he wanted a lot more than that but was taking it slowly for her sake. He wanted to pick up where they left off six years ago but Jackie just wasn't ready or able to do that. Too much had happened during all those years apart. She wasn't anything like the girl he had known back then. Six years ago she would have married him so fast it would have made his head spin but now the very idea of marriage terrified her. Also lately he had been extremely resentful of all the time she spent at work. He didn't seem to understand the demands of her job.  
  
Steven was self-employed and was fairly successful with his auto repair garage and had 3 mechanics and a cashier and could practically leave whenever he wanted but Jackie's job required her to be there around the clock. She had compromised by giving him a key to her house and he spent most of his time there now which really didn't bother her. She loved Steven very much. She guessed she'd never really stopped. A love like that didn't really ever die, it just lay dormant waiting for a chance to re- awaken. At least that seemed to be the case with her and Steven.  
  
He was constantly telling her how much he loved her and she had only said it a handful of times which she could tell hurt him but she was just afraid of falling into the old traps and having it blow up in her face again. It was just going to take some time for her to adjust to everything. Part of the problem was how fast things had been happening. One week she's engaged to another man, they break up, she loses her job, she moves back to Wisconsin, her mother dies, and boom her and Steven get back together so it was no wonder she felt like her head was about to explode.  
  
Suddenly Jackie's thoughts were interrupted by knocking on her office door.  
  
"Come in" said Jackie distractedly.  
  
"Jackie, we've got a 4 car accident on the way."  
  
"I'll be right out" replied Jackie. She glanced at her watch and winced when she saw the time. Steven was expecting her to be home in an hour and now that just wasn't going to be possible with a big accident coming in. She got up from her desk and went out to help everyone to prepare for their new arrivals.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER....(Please excuse my lack of medical knowledge, what I know I know because of ER.)  
  
Jackie, another nurse, and two doctors were working on a patient who was in extremely critical condition.  
  
"We're losing him" said Dr. Garner.  
  
"His airway is blocked, we're going to have to intubate" said Jackie as she assessed the situation.  
  
About 15 minutes later they stabilized their patient long enough to get him up to surgery. While she and another Dr. were taking the patient to the elevators she saw Steven in the waiting room. After they took the patient up to the O.R she went back down to talk to Steven.  
  
"Hi Steven" greeted Jackie as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"How much longer are you going to be?" asked Hyde with a slightly irritated tone.  
  
"Probably only another hour or so" answered Jackie hesitantly.  
  
Hyde shook his head with annoyed acceptance "I guess I'll see you later then. I just came by to see how you're doing because I missed you."  
  
"I know Steven, I miss you too. We had a big accident come through a couple of hours ago so I got stuck staying longer than I had hoped. I'll be home in an hour or so. I love you"  
  
Hyde gave her another quick kiss "I love you too. Bye." And left.  
  
Hyde headed over to Eric and Donna's because he was bored and knew Jackie wouldn't be home for several hours.  
  
Eric answered the door.  
  
"Hey Hyde, What's up?"  
  
"Not much, just killing time before Jackie gets home."  
  
"Gee thanks" said Eric sarcastically.  
  
"Don't get your panties in a bunch Erica. You know what I mean. I miss her and I hardly ever get to spend anytime with her." replied Hyde defensively.  
  
"Well, its her job man. You know she can't help it. I'm sure that will all have to change soon though."  
  
Hyde looked at Eric strangely not knowing what he meant by that last comment but decided to let it go.  
  
"She's been acting so weird lately. When we first got back together she seemed really happy but now she's acting all moody. Plus she's so tired all the time when I do see her all she wants to do is sleep."  
  
"Aw, poor Hyde, not getting enough?" said Eric mockingly.  
  
"Shut up Forman, its not that. I just don't get her sometimes."  
  
"Oh come on Hyde. You'd better get used to it. Women and their pregnancy hormones can drive a man crazy." said Eric laughingly.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Forman? Jackie's not pregnant." exclaimed Hyde, watching Eric intently, trying to read his expression.  
  
Eric stared at Hyde finally realizing that he didn't know. He had overheard Donna talking to Jackie on the phone yesterday when Donna thought he was taking a nap and had assumed Hyde knew all about it. He'd spoken to Donna about it and she hadn't told him not to tell.  
  
Hyde saw Eric's "deer in the headlights" look and immediately figured out that Jackie had apparently forgotten to let him in on her little secret. Hyde rose from his chair with shock and aggravation easily readable in his body language.  
  
Donna came in from the kitchen and Hyde gave her a dirty look.  
  
"Donna, next time you and Jackie have a secret I'm not supposed to know about don't tell your hubby here. Remember loose lips sink ships." said Hyde angrily.  
  
"Eric!" exclaimed Donna huffily.  
  
"You didn't tell me it was a secret" defended Eric.  
  
"I'm going home to talk to Jackie. Apparently we have a lot to discuss." And went out the front door and slammed it loudly. 


	2. Chapter 2

After Hyde left Eric and Donna's he drove around for a few minutes before finally going back to Jackie's house. He wanted to calm down before he spoke to her. The last thing he needed at this point was to lose his temper and push her farther away than the distance she was already keeping herself.  
  
He loved Jackie no matter what but part of him missed the old Jackie. The Jackie that told you every feeling as it came into her head, the Jackie that always said I love you over and over again. He knew he was mostly to blame for the changes in her personality. Over the last few weeks though he had seen glimpses of the old Jackie begin to reemerge. He just hoped that the old quirks he had once loved about her would eventually come back as he regained her trust.  
  
Sometimes he had to pinch himself to believe they were actually together again. For years he had wallowed in self-pity and self-hatred and felt that whatever chances he had ever had for happiness had walked out the door that night he had callously broken her heart.  
  
Once he returned to Jackie's house he sat on her couch waiting for her to finally get off of work. Every once in awhile a goofy smile would flash across his face. A baby? They were going to have a baby? He couldn't believe it. It was part of dream he had long ago given up on. For many years he had been convinced that he would never have a family of his own. Hyde just prayed that everything with this pregnancy would go smoothly.  
  
When he had found out about the miscarriage Jackie suffered years ago, on that horrible night he tried never to think about, he grieved for the baby that never got a chance to be. He sometimes wondered how different things might have been if that baby had lived. Would Jackie have come back to him or would he never have known of its existence? He quickly pushed those thoughts aside as it did no good to dwell on things that couldn't be changed. What he had to concentrate on was the here and now. They were finally going to be a family.  
  
Jackie finally arrived home, exhausted after a hellish day at work. It had been non stop disorder. They were short staffed, people were still being trained, and some people were just plain incompetent. Not to mention the ER had been over run all day with accidents of all sorts ranging from traffic, freak, and just plain stupid. Just when she thought someone couldn't do anything to top the dumbest thing she had ever seen someone would beat it, and she had thought people in Chicago were stupid but some of these Wisconsoners took the cake.  
  
She took off her white lab coat and threw it over the back of a dining room chair and went into the living room and just sank into the couch, sitting next to Steven.  
  
She gave him a quick kiss on the lips "Sorry I'm late, Steven" and then reached over to rub her aching feet. "Damn, I'm tired and my feet are killing me!"  
  
After a few minutes of trying to rub the life back into her feet Jackie noticed Hyde staring at her strangely. "What?"  
  
"Why don't you tell me. I just got back from Forman's and he tells me congratulations are in order" said Hyde with a somewhat angry tone.  
  
Jackie looked into Hyde's eyes and immediately knew that he knew. "Steven, please don't be mad. I was just waiting for the right time to tell you." said Jackie, as she tried to soothe the anger and hurt she saw in his eyes.  
  
"What time would that have been, Jackie? When you were too big to hide it anymore? By the way when are you due?" asked Hyde as his voice went from sarcastic to dead serious.  
  
"April 21st and yes it is your baby, Steven!"  
  
"I never thought that it wasn't"  
  
"Well, I just don't want you to ever have any doubts. Steven, the reason I was waiting to tell you was because I wanted to make sure everything was alright before I said anything." explained Jackie anxiously.  
  
Hyde's face suddenly twisted with fear. "Everything's ok, isn't it Jackie?" as he pulled her into a tight embrace. Jackie wrapped her arms around Hyde and instantly relaxed and tried to soak up his warmth.  
  
"So far, so good. I have a Doctor's appointment Friday with Donna's OB. I'll get to hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time." whispered Jackie emotionally.  
  
He pulled back from her so that he could see her face "I could go with you if you want me to"  
  
"You want to go?" questioned Jackie, shocked that he would want to go.  
  
"Of course. It's my baby too" said Hyde, a little hurt that Jackie was surprised he wanted to be involved with that aspect of her pregnancy.  
  
Jackie rested her head on his shoulder "I know, I'm just surprised is all."  
  
They sat in silence for several minutes before Hyde finally said "Jackie, We have a lot to get done this week. We need to get a marriage license, figure out where we're getting married, and maybe arrange a small reception."  
  
Jackie sat up abruptly "Steven, hold on. I don't know that we should jump into getting married just yet"  
  
The smile on Hyde's face instantly disappeared. "What do you mean, jump into? As far as I'm concerned it can't be soon enough!" said Hyde angrily, suddenly realizing they might want very different things.  
  
"Steven, I love you so much, please believe that. But I don't think it would be a very good idea for us to get married just yet. I mean, we just got back together and I just got out of a very serious relationship not too long ago."  
  
Just the mere reference to Jackie's former relationship with Aaron was enough to make the hair on his neck stand up. Hyde stood up abruptly and turned his back to her. The room was suddenly filled with palpable tension. Jackie was silent for a moment before finally speaking up. "Steven, I don't mean never. I just mean not right now, maybe in a few months or so. I just think we should try to take things as slowly as possible. Everything is just happening way too quickly. Please try to understand, Steven." pleaded Jackie  
  
Hyde turned around angrily. "You know Jackie I was under the impression that we had wasted too much time as it is. And I will tell you one thing. Under no circumstances will I allow this baby to be born a bastard!" They stared at each other in awkward silence before Hyde bitterly replied "I need some air. I'll be back later!" as he rushed towards the front door and promptly slammed it, not giving Jackie a chance to respond. Jackie sat in utter shock.  
  
Hyde drove out to the lake to the old make out place he and Jackie used to go to so long ago, before life got complicated. He sat on the hood of his car and looked up into the sky and gazed at the stars, trying to clear his head. He hadn't meant to fly off the handle like that. He chided himself for losing his temper with her, the last thing he should be doing with Jackie in her condition. He had just gotten so angry when she said she wouldn't marry him. They were going to have a baby for God's sake. Of course they were going to get married. He loved her, she loved him. It should be simple, should it? But it wasn't.  
  
It was hard to believe that it was nearly ten years ago that they started off by kissing in the Forman's basement out of boredom. Back then his only worries were keeping from getting busted by Red, somehow managing to pass his classes, and getting hot action with random chicks. Jackie had changed all that. They fell in love and she became his whole world. And when she left his world it became an incredibly cold and dark place.  
  
Hyde knew that if he was patient with Jackie she would come around. Every day things were getting better and they were getting closer. It was certainly better than the alternative. After all it wasn't so very long ago his life had been in essence shallow and meaningless with only work and the occasional one-night stand. Now they finally had a chance for the future and the family he thought he would never have the chance for ever again. He couldn't squander it now by losing his temper because things weren't going exactly the way he wanted, or as fast as he wanted. He loved her and they were going to have a baby. That was all that really mattered. All the rest was just meaningless crap. He hopped off the hood of his car and climbed behind the wheel of his car to drive back to Jackie's, hoping he could smooth things over.  
  
Shortly after Hyde had left Jackie had gone to bed, mentally and physically exhausted. She lay in bed unable to sleep. She kept running over their fight over and over again in her mind. She had hoped that he would understand her reservations and be patient with her for awhile longer. Jackie knew that he was frustrated with her and part of her couldn't blame him. But the other part was very angry with him. How dare he storm out just because she wasn't agreeing to everything he wanted! Well, one thing hadn't changed. He still had one of hell of a temper. Hyde had always been Mr. Zen. Nothing bothers me, I don't care, whatever. But when it came to her he could blow his top faster than a volcano. Sometimes they brought the best and worst out of each other but both had figured out a long time ago it was useless to fight it.  
  
Jackie had just drifted off to sleep when she felt a warm body slide up against her and put an arm around her. "Steven?" whispered Jackie sleepily.  
  
"Who else?" whispered Hyde apprehensively. He started kissing his way up her neck and was still for a moment "I'm sorry, Jackie"  
  
Jackie instantly turned around in his arms to face him "Oh Steven! I just need you to give me a little bit more time, ok? I love you so much" Jackie whispered as they rested their foreheads against each other.  
  
"Jackie, I'll try to be more patient but I want us to be married before the baby is born."  
  
"Alright, Steven" sighed Jackie happily.  
  
They lay in each others arms quietly talking before finally falling asleep, both just happy to be where they belonged. Together. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: This story was started before recent spoilers so as you can imagine Jackie's being a nurse now turns my stomach but since its just a freaky coincidence I will just roll with it like it doesn't matter. Since this story started pre-spoilers Hyde also never cheated on Jackie.  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER....  
  
Hyde arrived to work at 8:00 a.m. as usual carrying a cup of coffee and a dozen doughnuts for the guys and his receptionist. He was in an uncharacteristic cheerful mood. Things with Jackie were going better than ever despite all of her pregnancy induced mood swings. She cried at the drop of a hat these days. Everything from movies, commercials, anything he said, or just for no apparent reason. He had gotten very accustomed to soothing Jackie out of her tears over the last few weeks. Last week Jackie had accidentally taken the wrong cough syrup and had cried for half an hour, afraid that their baby was going to be retarded. Hyde had learned to take these episodes with a grain of salt.  
  
This morning though they had woken up early, made love, and then took a warm shower together which Jackie referred to as "Whale Washing". Jackie was none too thrilled with her newly expanded waistline but Hyde secretly was fascinated with her newly changed body. Strangely enough he felt very turned on by her newly rounded shape and by the fact that her body was going through all of these changes because she is carrying his baby. When she first started showing he had insisted that she let him look at her which she wouldn't allow at first but after he coaxed her a little bit she relented and let him see her changing body with no clothes and with the lights on. She looked at him like he was crazy when he told her he thought she still looked beautiful, after a few weeks though she forgot her inhibitions.  
  
Hyde was relieved that finally they were becoming more relaxed and natural with each other. He had discovered that intimacy was the difficult part of any relationship, let alone one like theirs where they had been apart for years, changed in immeasurable ways as people, and carried enough emotional baggage for ten people between the two of them. Despite how quickly things had happened since their getting back together somehow they were managing to get into a comfortable rhythm again with each other. It hadn't happened overnight but everyday it felt more natural and right. That had to say something didn't it? Like it was meant to be. Hyde wasn't one to believe in that kind of hokey shit but with everything they had been though together and to somehow manage to find each other again and be this happy made one believe that maybe, just maybe, they were meant to be together.  
  
Hyde's two mechanics, Mark and Caleb(Cal), were already going through their checklist, making sure everything was ready when they opened up at 8:30. Jenna, the receptionist, was at her desk, ready for the day to begin. They all dug into the doughnuts as soon as Hyde put them on the counter. Mark and Cal had worked for Hyde for 4 years and Jenna for 3 years. They had always been like a close knit family since they worked so many hours together in such small quarters but over the last 5 months or so things between Hyde and Jenna had been very strained and tense. Jenna had, over a year ago, made it known to Hyde that she would like to have a more than professional relationship. Hyde had as gently as possible told her that he saw her as a friend and an employee and felt it was best if it stayed that way. He also was not attracted to her but he left that out as to not add insult to injury. It had been blown off and he thought forgotten but ever since he and Jackie had gotten back together 5 months ago she had been really bitter and said little things that made him think she wasn't as happy for him as she pretended.  
  
Cal and Mark, on the other hand, couldn't be happier for Hyde. They had seen him at his lowest and knew exactly how much difference getting back together with Jackie had made on his outlook on life. They had never seen him happier and were very surprised how much he was looking forward to getting married and having a baby, very different from the grumpy, cynical loner that had hired them several years earlier.  
  
"Hey buddy, you're in an awfully good mood this morning!" commented Mark.  
  
"Ya, what can I say, life is good" replied Hyde good naturedly.  
  
Hyde noticed Jenna look away abruptly with a distinct scowl on her face but decided "Who gives a shit" and went to pull open the garage doors that let the general public know that they were open for business.  
  
"We should be really busy today you guys. Those coupons start running in today's paper." reminded Hyde. "Jenna, if Jackie calls, come get me right away, she's supposed to let me know what time her Dr.'s appointment is later today."  
  
"Sure Hyde" said Jenna in an emotionless voice.  
  
SEVERAL HOURS LATER...  
  
Jackie was sitting in her office taking a much needed break; trying to finish up some supply re-orders but was having difficulty concentrating. Today she was so happy she was almost giddy. Things were going so well she was beginning to think that maybe she was ready for her and Steven to finally cement their commitment to each other with a wedding. This morning had been so wonderful. He had been so tender and gentle with her when they made love. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was really getting excited about the baby which she thought was so cute, of course she thought everything Steven did was cute.  
  
As hard as it was to believe Jackie was beginning to realize that their relationship was even better than it had been the other time around. Maybe it was the years gone by, the separate lives, and the different life experiences that helped lend an added maturity to this second chance of theirs? What ever it was Jackie was just grateful that against all of the odds they had some how ended back up in each other's arms.  
  
Jackie glanced up at the wall clock and noticed it was now 11:00 a.m. She had meant to call Steven earlier to let him know her Dr's appointment was at 1 p.m but had gotten sidetracked with other things. He was going to take her to the Dr. and then they were going out to have a nice big lunch since Jackie had to fast for her appointment and was already starving to death. Jackie was extra excited because today the Dr. would hopefully be able to tell them whether they were having a boy or a girl. It was nearly impossible to plan or decorate a nursery in unisex colors and Jackie couldn't wait to find out. Donna & Eric were expecting a girl and Jackie was hoping for a girl also. Jackie was so excited for Donna that she was throwing a surprise baby shower for her this coming weekend.  
  
Jackie quickly dialed Steven's shop number.  
  
"Hyde Auto Center, can I help you?" answered Jenna.  
  
"Yes, Can I speak to Steven please?" said Jackie firmly, trying to be civil, due to the fact she hates Steven's receptionist with a passion. Having met Jenna a few times and speaking to her often, Jackie was not oblivious to Jenna's designs on her man.  
  
After a few minutes on hold Jenna informed Jackie "I'm sorry Jackie, Hyde's busy right now but he'll call you later."  
  
"Ok, but please tell him my appointment is at 1 at Dr. Camden's."  
  
"Sure Jackie, no problem" said Jenna with fake cheerfulness.  
  
Jackie hung up the phone somewhat puzzled and dismayed. Normally Steven dropped everything to take her calls, no matter what he was in the middle of doing.  
  
2 HOURS LATER...  
  
Hyde had just finished up a rather difficult brake and rotor job when he glanced at his watch and saw that it was getting rather late. Jenna should have come and got him to take Jackie's call but she had never come out into the garage to let him know that he had a phone call.  
  
Hyde went into the office and noticed that Jenna had apparently gone out to lunch. He started rooting around Jenna's desk and found 2 messages that had apparently slipped Jenna's mind to give to him. The first message at 9:30 was to let him know that the ring was ready to be picked up at Larson's Jewelry. The second message was from 11:00 to let him know Jackie's appointment was at 1:00.  
  
"1:00?!!, Dammit!" said Hyde out loud, realizing that there was no way in hell he could get through the traffic in time to get to her appointment but he was going to have to try anyway to explain what happened. He just hoped Jackie wouldn't be too upset with him. One thing he knew for sure though, a certain person was going to be in the unemployment line tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hyde sat in traffic at yet another red light. Why was it whenever you really had to be somewhere fast you hit every one? It was already 1:15 and he knew by now Jackie would be wanting his head on a platter.  
  
"Dammit, Dammit, come on, turn, turn" Hyde said to the red light as if it made any difference. It finally turned green and Hyde put the petal to the metal.  
  
About ten minutes later he finally pulled into the family medical practice's parking lot. He parked and then ran in through the front doors and went to the bank of elevators. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity he decided he would just go up the 3 flights of stairs to the 4th floor where Jackie's doctor's office was located. When he reached his destination he was winded. He quickly went to the appointment desk and found out which office Jackie was in. The nurse escorted him to the exam room and let the Doctor know that his patient's significant other had finally shown up for the appointment.  
  
Hyde walked in sheepishly, afraid of the reception he was going to receive. Jackie was already dressed back into her regular clothes as they had already done the ultrasound since the doctor had other patients waiting and couldn't wait for Hyde to show up.  
  
Jackie stared at him, looked into his eyes, and knew right away that his being late hadn't been intentional which she had really know anyway. At first she had been really angry but then she was baffled because this morning he had been just as excited that they were finally going to find out if their baby was a boy or a girl. He sat down in the chair beside her in front of the doctor.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late babe, I'll tell you about it later" Hyde said to Jackie, relieved that she didn't seem all that upset with him, but then thought, who knows maybe she would let him have it later. "Sorry, Dr. Camden, I didn't get the message about what time the appointment was until it was too late to get here on time."  
  
Jackie gave Hyde a knowing glare. All of a sudden she had a very good idea what it was that had kept Hyde from being at her appointment on time, that damn little whore was going to get a piece of her mind.  
  
"Well Steven, I was about to go over a few things with Jackie regarding the progression of her pregnancy." explained Dr. Camden with a smile. "I've already discussed this with her but I'll go over it with you just so you're aware. Jackie is slightly underweight for this stage in her pregnancy and I've advised her that she needs to vastly change her working conditions to avoid any future complications. Her blood pressure is a little higher than I would like to see but nothing too serious. Long working hours and stress do not mix well with pregnancy. I've also been telling her that she'll have to stop her intake of caffeine. No more coffee or soda as it contributes to low birth weight babies as she knows full well."  
  
Hyde watched Jackie squirming in her chair uncomfortably because the doctor was chewing her out over the same things he had been riding her about for several weeks, especially the coffee and long hours.  
  
"Doctor, I've been telling her this for weeks but she doesn't listen to me. I've told her there is no way in hell she can keep up this working 70 hr work weeks and overtime but she keeps doing it."  
  
"Steven, you know I've had no choice"  
  
"Jackie, you know that's not." Hyde was interrupted by Dr. Camden who was slightly amused at Jackie and Hyde's little squabble.  
  
"Jackie and I have already come up with a solution and as long as she keeps to it there shouldn't be any foreseeable problems with the rest of the pregnancy."  
  
"Ok?" Hyde said, not really understanding what they were referring to.  
  
"Well Jackie, your next appointment is in a month, the nurse will give you your appointment card on the way out and give me a call if you have any questions or problems. And be sure to call Terri to set up a time to meet. I'm sure it will be a great solution for the both of you."  
  
"I think you're right Dr. Camden. Thank you so much for thinking of me. I can't thank you enough. If everything works out the way I hope, it should be the answer to all of my problems." Jackie thanked the doctor excitedly while Hyde watched in confusion.  
  
Once they exited the office Hyde pulled Jackie aside to question her.  
  
"What was he talking about? What solution?"  
  
"Steven, I have to go back to work for a meeting with the chief of staff so I really don't have time to get into it. Sorry, but I can't make lunch either. To make a long story short I probably won't be working in the ER much longer."  
  
"What? What's going on?" asked Hyde with raised eyebrows and a perplexed expression.  
  
"Right after I left the message with Jenna, Dr. Manchester told me he wanted to meet with me at 2:30. Whatever it is, it isn't good. I'm pretty sure they're going to try to force me out because I'm pregnant and still unmarried." explained Jackie who was getting upset the more she talked about it. She was still very upset and nervous about her impending meeting with the chief of staff, which was probably why her blood pressure had been high at her appointment.  
  
"What the hell Jackie, I'll go down there and talk to the bastard. We're getting married, not that it's any of his fucking business" angrily volunteered Hyde.  
  
"Steven, keep you voice down, and no, don't you dare go down there and cause a scene. I have to go and get this over with. I'll see you at home later tonight" Jackie said as she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and hurriedly left.  
  
Hyde watched Jackie walk away, puzzled to say the least, with the information Jackie had just given him. Just then it suddenly hit him that he still didn't know the result of the ultrasound. "Jackie, Jackie" he called, but she didn't hear him and drove away. Hyde simply shrugged and walked to his car. He had a few things to attend to himself.  
  
He picked up the ring at the jewelry store and then drove straight back to the shop. He walked into to see Jenna printing out an invoice for a customer. He went and sat at his desk waiting for her to finish up. Several minutes later the customer paid and left.  
  
"Jenna, I need to talk to you. I think you know why" said Hyde sternly.  
  
"Ok" said Jenna nervously, who pretty much knew her ass was grass when she discovered her desk in disarray and the messages missing when she arrived back from lunch.  
  
"Where the hell do you get off not giving me my messages? You knew damn well I wanted to talk to Jackie. I've told you over and over that if she calls you come get me!!!"  
  
"You were busy" replied Jenna as she stared at the floor.  
  
"I am never to busy to take her calls and you damn well know it, don't think I don't know you're up to because I do! Jackie told me but I wouldn't listen! Now I know she was right. I trusted you to put your personal feelings aside but apparently you can't do that. So I want you to pack up your shit and leave. I'll give you a reference but that's it!!!"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No time like the present" replied Hyde sarcastically.  
  
"Fine, I'll leave. I don't want to work here anymore anyway. I can get a better job anywhere and make more than the piddly ass money you pay me. Have fun with the tramp and your trick baby" said Jenna maliciously as she threw her belongings in a box.  
  
"Shut your fucking mouth. You don't know a damn thing about Jackie and our baby so just shut up while you're still ahead. Keep it up and I won't even give you a reference. Understand?!!"  
  
"Yes!" screamed Jenna angrily.  
  
Hyde called Cal into make sure Jenna didn't take anything that didn't belong to her because he was leaving. He was too angry to stay and was afraid of what he might do or say to Jenna if he stayed in her presence for a minute longer. Besides he had much more important things to do, like propose to the love of his life.  
  
Jackie had just gotten out of her meeting with Dr. Manchester and was feeling shocked, scared, and excited. She had been right. The hospital higher ups had gotten together and had decided that her delicate condition was not fitting of someone for her position in the ER. Jackie promptly told them that A. Her pregnancy was none of their business. and B. She was getting married but it wouldn't be one minute before she and Steven were ready and that it certainly wouldn't be to make the hospital look better. Jackie then told them where they could stick it and resigned her position as director of emergency nursing effective immediately.  
  
Normally she would have been too scared to make a move like this but Dr. Camden had offered her a position in his practice to share a position with his head nurse who had recently had a baby and needed to work part time. The solution was perfect. She could keep the job she loved and still have plenty of time for Steven and her baby. She felt like a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.  
  
She suddenly remembered that in her rush to get to her meeting with Dr. Manchester she had forgotten to tell Steven the result of the ultrasound. She smiled to herself. He was going to be so excited and she couldn't wait to tell him. She felt confident that everything was finally starting to fall into place for them. After everything they had been through it was about damn time.  
  
~~~~Please review, At the bottom of the page there is a pull down window that says~~~ SUBMIT REVIEW, click GO and you can either log in or just put a name or nickname and your comment. Thanks! 


End file.
